toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Five-Year Plans of the USSRT
The 'five-year plans of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan ' are economic and social initiatives set by the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan (CPT) during meetings of the CPT Politburo. First plan (1925-1929) The first five-year plan aimed to establish a strong agricultural base in the USSRT as well as to develop a small level of heavy industry and to electrify the country. Grain and food requisitioning, which had occurred throughout the Tabi'atstani Civil War, was halted, although peasants now had to pay taxes with agricultural produce. To provide more incentives for peasants to work hard, peasants were set fixed government quotas that they had to fulfil, but they were allowed to sell any excess they produced at prices that they could set by themselves. Furthermore, the price of manufactured goods was reduced to keep a balance between food prices and the increasing price of manufactured goods. Although large factories and utilities were nationalised, small family businesses with less than five branches were not requisitioned. However, private trade and business that had reached such a large scale were frowned upon, and government propaganda constantly reminded the people not to fall into the trap of becoming a "Nepman", or a rich trader like that which had appeared after the implementation of the New Economic Policy (NEP) in the Soviet Union in 1921. Nevertheless, the first five year helped bring back foreign investment that had stopped after the communist revolution in 1923 and the Tabi'atstani Civil War. Western countries forged new trade links with the USSRT and there were large-scale exchanges of Western industrial technologies and Tabi'atstani raw materials. Literacy workers were sent across the USSRT to even the smallest villages so as to give more peasants a chance to learn to read and write. Many new schools were built, and education was made both free and compulsory (during the imperial era, education was prohibitively expensive, and only the very rich could afford to send their children to school). Political education was made part of the curriculum to promote party loyalty amongst the youths of the country, and books such as Karl Marx's "The Communist Manifesto" were made essential reading. Second plan (1930-1934) With the formation of a stable economic base in the first five-year plan, the second five-year plan was created to expand heavy industry in the USSRT. As such, the second plan called for closer relations with the Soviet Union. Specialists were invited into the USSRT from foreign countries, but especially from the Soviet Union, to help develop industries in the USSRT. The government also started to implement a program of collectivisation of privately run peasant farms into collective farms and communes. Industry in the northern and eastern areas of the country grew massively during the Japanese invasion of the USSRT in 1934, although the southwestern provinces suffered drastically from the conflict, requiring numerous resources for reconstruction. Third plan (1935-1939) After the war with Japan in 1934, the CPT Politburo recognised the need for the USSRT to develop a strong military to defend itself. During the latter half of this five-year plan, President Lyudin reintroduced managers to help run state-owned factories and other government ventures. The third five-year plan also saw the construction of several large military fortifications, such as the Lyudin Line, the Tabatabaei Line, and the Qorva Wall. Fourth plan (1939-1940) The fourth five-year plan was meant to further strengthen the Tabi'atstani defence industry. However, it was interrupted by the start of WWII in the Toy Islands and the Laltofian invasion of the USSRT on the 2nd December 1940. In the southern, predominantly Chinese areas of the USSRT, it was rumoured that the fourth five-year plan had been doomed to fail from the start, as the number "four" and the word "death" are homophones in Mandarin. Fifth plan (1944-1948) On the 14th January 1944, the TBRE surrendered to the USSRT and signed the Treaty of Rouzab, thus beginning the Tabi'atstani occupation of the TBRE. Shortly after this, the fifth five-year plan was announced in February of the same year. This focused on rebuilding Tabi'atstani industrial capability that had been destroyed during the war, but using equipment and resources to be obtained from the Teddy Soviet Socialist Republic (TSSR), as well as the occupied states of Kälsvarike and Zuwolgast (in mid-1944, Kälsvarike and Zuwolgast were incorporated into the USSRT). Reconstruction happened surprisingly quickly and was helped by the seizure of industrial machinery, rolling stock, and raw materials from the occupied territories. Furthermore, a large labour force of prisoners-of-war and political prisoners was available for use in reconstruction projects. Although the fervour of the Tabi'atstani people towards the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan (CPT) has been doubted by foreign analysts, it is without doubt that they were strongly enthusiastic about rebuilding their country, and that they showed impressive acts of self-sacrifice to achieve during the time of the fifth five-year plan. During the fifth five-year plan, the Tabi'atstani army was deployed to ensure that collectivisation and the restoration of collective farms proceeded smoothly. Peasants who worked their own land at the expense of the state's had their lands confiscated and were either sent to labour camps or shot. Private trade was made a punishable offence and by 1946 the original grain quotas were increased by 20%. Unlike in the Soviet Union, the ideas of Trofim Lysenko never took hold in the USSRT, allowing for relatively efficient farming methods to be used. Sixth plan (1949-1953) To help increase the rate of industrialisation and to build the USSRT into a regional superpower, the USSRT again applied for Soviet financial aid. Numerous trade missions were made between the two countries, and relations grew to a new height during the time of the sixth five-year plan. Seventh plan (1954-1958) The seventh five-year plan was a massive failure due to the “Great National Revolution Against Impure Bourgeoisie Elements” (also known as the Anti-Bourgeosie Revolution) that President Lyudin started in July 1955. This resulted in a food production deficit that had to be compensated for with grain imports from the West, resulting in an embarrassment for President Lyudin, who had been purging government and military officials for being "bourgeoisie, Trotskyists, and Western puppets". In an attempt to increase crop yields, President Lyudin ordered the production of rice to be mechanised. This resulted in much lower efficiency and was soon abandoned after a bad harvest in the southern provinces in 1955, with the return of traditional farming methods allowing for a much better harvest in 1956. However production of wheat, potatoes, barley and other such crops continued to be mechanised, resulting in increased yields for these crops. The harsh conditions that the peasants were forced to endure led to a decrease in enthusiasm and motivation for work, which in turn hampered progress. In some areas, this resulted in violent uprisings, such as in the case of the Shorri riots. As a solution to these events, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army was deployed to put down such disruptions. In terms of the ecological damage caused by the war, new forests were grown to prevent the erosion of riverbanks. However, the construction of new canals and rapid industrial construction far outweighed these advances in environmental conservation, and overall, the environmental situation continued to decline. Although the seventh plan was mostly a failure, it did succeed in the goal of turning the USSRT into a nuclear armed state. The country's first nuclear bomb was detonated on the 23rd August 1958 in the Biyabun-e Shomal province. Soon afterwards, President Lyudin ordered the full-scale production of a large quantity of nuclear weapons. Eighth plan (1959-1963) The number of peasant riots during the time span of the eighth five-year plan was much lower in comparison to the number of uprisings that occurred during the seventh plan. This was due to the increase of availability in consumer goods, whose production had been interrupted by Lyudin's Anti-Bourgeosie Revolution. The eighth five-year plan was geared towards helping the nation recover from the economic damage caused by the Great Tabi'atstani Purge, and thus focused on the production of consumer goods as well as agricultural development. Ninth plan (1964-1968) Tenth plan (1969-1973) Eleventh plan (1974-1978) Twelfth plan (1979-1983) Tabi'atstan experienced an economic boom during the twelfth five-year plan thanks to the huge rise in oil prices at the time. Much of the surplus income was used to purchase industrial equipment from the West. Thirteenth plan (1984-1988) The thirteenth five-year plan brought about widespread economic reforms throughout the USSRT as part of the Tajdeed series of reforms, preventing the economy from stagnating. The thirteenth five-year plan was also a time of massive military spending, as the USSRT attempted to counter increased Bordorian aggression towards Krakozhia. Arms production was greatly increased, and the TRA ordered the newest in Soviet military equipment to give it an edge over its regional rivals. However, relations with the Soviet Union started to sour with the rise of Mikhail Gorbachev as leader of the Soviet Union. When Gorbachev visited the USSRT in 1986 to try to spread the idea of glasnost and political reform, Tabi'atstani President Behri Soomekh told the Soviet leader that "there is nothing to reform in a system that is not broken". Fourteenth plan (1989-1993) Military spending and modernisation were the focus of the fourteenth five-year plan, although this was interrupted by the fall of communism in Eastern Europe. The economy suffered a slump during the fourteenth five-year plan as many of the USSRT's communist allies collapsed or turned to democracy. The fall of the Soviet Union dealt a particularly damaging blow to the Tabi'atstani economy, although the country was able to avoid a full blown recession, and rationing was never enforced during this period. Furthermore the USSRT managed to prevent the fall of communism in the Toy Islands, and helped suppress the pro-democracy Laconian Revolt in East Valreșia (although Poldovia was able to declare its independence from Krakozhia). In foreign relations, the USSRT turned to attempt to improve relations with the People's Republic of China as her East European allies transferred power to non-communist governments. Relations with the Soviet Union during its last years were poor, as the Politburo believed that Mikhail Gorbachev had betrayed the communist cause and was too weak in his dealing with the West and NATO. Fifteenth plan (1994-1998) Sixteenth plan (1999-2000) Seventeenth plan (2003-2007) The seventeeth five-year plan focused on reconstruction of areas destroyed by the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War as well as military modernisation to defend against foreign and internal aggression against the USSRT and the CPT. To help with the process, Tabi'atstani diplomats secured developmental aid from the People's Republic of China, although such aid was relatively minor and debts incurred from it were paid off by 2005. Furthermore, the seventeenth five-year plan also called for the creation of roughly 120 top tier universities in a bid to increase the quality of education and number of educated students in the country. Eighteenth plan (2008-2012) Putting into consideration the Natish invasion of the southern Toy Islands in 2004, the eighteenth five-year plan aimed to prepare the USSRT for a major war to take back the Natish occupied territories, and as such was focused on the stockpiling of strategic resources and arms, as well as preparing the country economically and financially for a prolonged conflict. The economy during the period of the eighteenth plan was significantly boosted by rising oil and copper prices in 2010. Nineteenth plan (2013-2017) The first half of the nineteenth five-year plan was essentially a continuation of the eighteenth five-year plan, with the USSRT stockpiling resources for the war with NGL. After the conclusion of the SNA-NGL War in 2014, which resulted in a victory for the Tabi'atstani-led Six-Nation Alliance, the USSRT allowed for a significant liberalisation of the cultural sector of Tabi'atstan, as it was confident enough of its power after the war to allow an opening to Western ideas in the arts. However, political control was not relinquished, and the Communist Party continued to maintain its monopoly on political power in the USSRT. Economically, emphasis was put on supporting the new sovereign states in the southern Toy Islands, and significant resources were allocated towards this goal. Category:Tabi'atstan